THE DRAGON KING:LEGION
by Shiro no echi
Summary: legion adalah naga suci yang disegel kami-sama didalam artefak suci bernama sacred gear karena hampir memusnakan bumi saat perang great war
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD bukan punya saya

.

AUTHOR pangil saja white

halo semuasaya saya membawa kan cerita baru eheheheh kalo cerita nya gak memuaskan reader-san

.

ENJOY

.

.

PROLOGUE

.

.

di bawah deras nya hujan seorang pemuda bersurai kuning sebahu berdiri memandang langit dengan tatapan sedih'tou-san...' batin pemuda itu, pemuda itu meneteskan air mata nya, bercampur dengan air hujan yang menerpa wajah nya,

"tou-san terimakasih sudah, merawat naruto.."ucap sedih pemuda bernama naruto, kepada langit yang hujan berharap sang ayah mendengar suara nya,

"dan semoga tou-san.. bahagia di sana" ucap naruto sedih, naruto meremas kepalan tangan nya sendiri hingga mengeluarkan darah, ketika dia mengingat si jalang yang menhianati ayah nya,

naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana nya, yang naruto ambil itu adalah sebuah kalung, naruto memperhatikan kalung itu dengan penuh kebencian, naruto jadi teringat pesan terakhir ayah nya, untuk menyerahkan kalung liontin berbentuk hati itu, kepada wanita jalang yang dia sebut ibu,

.

FLASHBACK ON

.

di sebuah gubuk tua yang ada di tengah hutan kota kuoh, naruto dan ayah nya tinggal di gubuk tua itu selama lebih dari 16 tahun, karena ayah naruto takut kalau anak nya itu di incar para mahluk supranatural,

di tempat tidur yang kecil dan bobrok, ayah naruto berbaring lemas tidak berdaya, dengan naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur ayah nya, dan mengenggam tangan kiri ayah yang mulai mendingin,

"na ...ru ..to.."ucap ayah naruto, dengan tidak bertenaga kepada putra nya,

naruto yang melihat ayah nya berbaring lemas dan tidak berdaya itu sedih, rasanya naruto ingin sekali mengantikan posisi ayah nya,

"tou-san .."ucap sedih naruto, dengan air mata nya yang terus mengalir, naruto tidak kuat manahan air mata nya, melihat sang ayah dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan seperti ini, naruto mengenggam tangan kiri ayah yang semakin dingin itu dengan erat,

"jang..an ..se..dih .. pu..tra..ku"ucap ayah naruto, tangan kanan nya susah payah dia angkat kepipi naruto untuk menghapus air mata putra nya itu,

"to ..long ..pe..nu..hi per...min ..ta..an tou-san"ucap lemah ayah naruto, sambil menghapus air mata putra nya dengan lembut, ayah naruto sangat sedih melihat putra nya itu, menangisi dirinya yang sekarat ini, dia hanya ingin melihat putra nya tumbuh dewasa, menikah dan punya keluarga kecil, tapi seperti nya kami-sama sebentar lagi akan memangil nya, dan meninggalkan putra nya untuk selamanya,

" naru janji akan penuhi, apapun permintaan tou-san.."ucap naruto, berjanji akan penuhi apapun permintaan ayah nya, bahkan nyawapun akan dia berikan untuk sang ayah,

naruto sangat menyayangi ayah nya, karena dialah yang sudah merawat naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, sejak sang ibu meninggalkan naruto yang masih bayi berserta ayah nya, ibu nya lebih memilih jabatan nya sebagai maou raja iblis dengan title satan Luchifer, daripada naruto dan juga ayah nya,

naruto sangat membenci ibu nya, karena meninggalkan dia berserta ayah nya yang sedang sakit, akibat insiden di laboratory nya dulu (A/N: ayah naruto jatuh sakit akibat insiden di laboratory nya saat naruto sudah umur 5 tahun)

"beri..kan ..ka..lung .ini ..pa..da..ka..-san...mu"ucap ayah naruto, sambil menyerah kan kalung liontin berbentuk hati kepada putra nya,

naruto menerima kalung itu dari tangan ayah nya yang semakin dingin, naruto tidak tau kenapa ayah nya, itu selalu memikirkan wanita jalang (ibu nya) itu, yang sudah tega menigalkan nya juga naruto, demi jabatan maou iblis luchifer,

"se..mo..ga.. ka..u ..se.. la.. lu.. bah...a..gia ..na..ru..to.."ucap terakhir ayah naruto, dan ayah naruto pun menghembuskan nafas terakhir nya,

"tou-san ..tou-san" naruto mengoyang goyang tubuh kaku ayah nya, berharap sang ayah hanya tidur,

naruto pun langsung memeluk tubuh tidak bernyawa milik ayah nya, dengan sangat erat,

"TOU-SAAAAAAAAAN... **AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGG** " teriak naruto memilukan, dengan memeluk tubuh sang ayah yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu,

'SINNG'tiba-tiba tubuh naruto mengeluarkan sinar berwarna emas, dari sinar itu terbentuklah jubah emas di tubuh naruto(A/N: jubah naruto seperti jubah yondaime hokage tapi berwarna emas juga di dada naruto ada mekanic kristal bulat berwarna biru sepertI iron man AHAHAHA#PLAK)

 **(RAGE DRAGON ULTIMATE BLANCE BREAKER)**

WUUUUUUSSSS

BLAAAAAAAAAAR

rumah naruto hancur akibat kekuatan sacerd gear naruto yang meluap luap, menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di sekitar nya, kekuatan sacred gear tipe longinus milik naruto memang sangat hebat hingga aura scred gear nya menjulang tinggi kelangit dengan bentuk naga memekarkan sayap nya yang sangat besar,

.

CELAH DIMENSI

.

great red naga paling kuat penjaga celah dimensi dan juga mahluk paling di takuti oleh semua mahluk supranatural, kecuali ophis oroboros dragon dan trihexa/666,

ledakan aura kekuatan sacred gear naruto bisa tembus sampai celah dimensi tempat great red tidur, great red yang meresakan aura sacerd gear naruto pun, lansung bangun dari tidur cantik nya(A/N: great red disini naga betina),

'aura ini ...' batin great red, akhir nya penantian nya selama ini membuahkan hasil, great red sangat senang bisa merasakan aura suami nya lagi setelah great war dulu, suami great red adalah naga kesayangan kami-sama, yang disegel didalam artefak suci bernama sacred gear, setelah hampir memusnakan bumi saat terjadi perang great war,(A/N: aura sacred gear naruto hanya bisa dirasakan great red saja karena dia istri dari jiwa naga yang mendiami sacerd gear naruto)

.

BACK TO NARUTO

.

setelah debu bekas ledakan kekuatan sacred gears naruto menghilang, terlihatlah naruto yang mengunakan armor naga berwarna emas, dengan kristal biru dan memakai jubah emas(A/N: bayangin aja bentuk armor naruto seperti milik vali tapi berwarna emas dan tidak punya sayap hanya memakai jubah emas)

naruto masih memeluk tubuh tidak bernyawa milik sang ayah, naruto berjanji akan memuhi permintaan terakhir ayah nya, walaupun naruto sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya,

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

selesai juga prologue cerita baru ini.. ma'af kalau pendek namanya juga prologue, ohh iya ma'af juga soal fanfic menma shipuden season 1 seperti nya akan saya hapus nanti, juga chap baru dari fantasi kingdom masih dalam tahap penulisan biar word nya panjang seperti yang reader-san mau, kalau reader-san ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan jangan lupa review nya, karena review adalah bahan bakar saya, ohh lupa satu lagi naruto disini berumur 17 tahun dan naruto adalah half-blood anak campuran iblis dan manusia,

oke segitu aja sampai jumpa di chap depan reader-san,


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD: bukan punya saya

.

AUTHOR: hmm pangil saja white

.

RATE:M

PAIR: NARUTO X HINATA X GREAT RED X...?

WARNING:typo,gaje dan hmm saya lupa apalagi ohh iya dan romance (echi), sedikit humor garing, dll

Hallo semua saya author baru kalo cerita nya gak memuaskan saya minta ma'af dan semoga kalian suka cerita ini

.

ENJOY

.

.

CHAPTER 1: ISTRI...?

.

.

.

pagi hari hari di kota kuoh, tepat nya di sebuah danau di pengiran hutan kota kuoh, terlihat naruto sedang memancing ikan untuk sarapan pagi nya(A/N: naruto masih memakai baju tidur nya yang berwarn biru dan bergambar kodok kecil kecil)

naruto terus menunggu umpan nya di makan ikan, dengan bosan, cacing di perut naruto sudah meraung raung minta di isi makanan, tapi dari tadi umpan naruto tidak di makan oleh ikan, lama kelamaan naruto pun frustasi karena kelaparan,

bayangkan naruto memancing dari jam empat hingga hapir jam setengah tujuh, belum juga mendapatkan ikan satu pun, kelaparan naruto sudah meraja lela di perut nya dari tadi, dan kesabaran naruto sudah di ujung embun embunya sedikit lagi hampir meletus,

naruto yang kesal tidak juga mendapatkan ikan nya itu, membuang alat pancingan nya dan berdiri menghadap danau"huh baiklah terpaksa, aku mengunakan itu"ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri,

[ **RAGE GEARS PRIME]**

'SHING' muncul jubah cahaya berwarna emas ditubuh naruto dengan kristal biru di dada nya,

 **"ada apa naruto kenapa, kau membangunkan tidur ku"** kristal biru yang ada di dada naruto berkedip kedip dan berbicara kepada naruto,

"gomen ne legion, aku butuh sedikit bantuan mu"ucap naruto kepada jiwa naga yang bersemayam di dalam sacred gears nya, sacerd gears naruto termasuk dalam kategori top longinus,

tapi hanya sedikit para mahluk supranatural yang mengetahui sacerd gears nya, kebanyakan para mahluk supranatural hanya tau sacerd gears yang hebat itu adalah ke 13 longinus, para mahluk supranatural juga tidak tau kalau sacerd gears milik naruto bisa memusnakan ke 13 longinus itu, kalau dalam mode over power juggernaut drive sempurna nya,

sacerd gears naruto bernama [RAGE GEARS PRIME] yang didalam nya terdapat jiwa naga suci kesayangan kami-sama, bernama legion,

legion adalah naga yang paling kuat dari semua naga yang ada di dunia DXD ini, legion juga mendapat title sebagai dewa naga suci oleh kami-sama, dan juga legion adalah suami dari naga penjaga celah dimensi yang bernama great red,

 **"hhh baiklah cepat, selesaikan masalah mu naruto, setelah itu jangan ganggu tidur ku** **lagi"** ucap legion melalui kristal biru yang berkedip kedip di dada naruto,

"arigato legion, setelah ini aku tidak akan, mengangu tidur mu lagi"balas naruto kepada jiwa naga suci legion, yang mendiami sacerd gears nya,

naruto merentangkan tangan kanan kedepan, kearah danau itu 'SING' kristal biru di dada naruto bercahaya terang "khu khu khu bersiaplah ikan sialan"

 **RAGE, RAGE, RAGE, RAGE, RAGE.**

sura mekanik dari jiwa naga legion yang sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan nya, kristal biru di dada naruto pun bercahaya semakin terang, karena kekuatan legion terus masuk kedalam kristal biru yang ada di dada naruto,

setelah di rasa cukup legion pun menghentikan mengumpulkan kekuatan nya"ikan sialan terima ini" 'SINNG'dari tangan kanan naruto muncul cahaya berwarna emas, cahaya emas itu membentuk sebuah bola sebesar bola tenis, berwarna emas di telapak tangan kanan nya,

 **[RAGE PRIME GRAV** **ITY POWERS]**

'WUUUUSSS'naruto menembakan bola itu kearah tengah danau,

BRRAAAAAASSSSSSSS

tiba-tiba air danau itu terangkat keudara dan meningalkan ikan ikan nya di tanah, karena naruto hanya mengicar air nya saja untuk di terbangkan dengan gravity milik legion tidak dengan ikan nya,

naruto yang melihat banyak ikan melopat lompat di tanah itu pun, senang karena hari ini dia akan kenyang bahkan hingga satu minggu kedepan, naruto tidak perlu repot repot bangun di pagi buta lagi hanya untuk memancing ikan,

naruto membawa ember dan bergegas mengambil ikan ikan itu"ikan ku ohh ikan ku..."naruto bernyanyi sambil terus mengumpulkan ikan di ember nya,

setelah di rasa cukup banyak ikan yang sudah terkumpul di embernya, naruto berjalan pulang membawa ember nya yang penuh dengan ikan itu, tapi sebelum pergi naruto menjentikan jarinya,

 **[RESETS]**

BRRAAAAAAAAASSSSS

air danau itu pun kembali seperti semula 'SIING'naruto menghilangkan sacerd gears nya, dan berjalan pulang untuk memasak ikan yang dia tangkap dengan susah payah (baca: dibantu legion)

.

APARTMENT NARUTO

.

apartment naruto berada di pingiran kota kuoh, dan dekat dengan gereja tua, naruto selalu pergi ke gereja itu untuk mendoakan sang ayah,

setelah naruto selesai memasak ikan untuk lauk nya, naruto pun membawa nasi dan lauk nya keruangan tengah, untuk menyantap sarapan nya itu sambil nonton televisi yang ada di ruangan tengah apartment nya,

.

"sayang jangan pergi ..."

"ma'af tapi aku lebih memilih dia"

"kenapa sayang apa kekurangan ku"

"kekurangan mu itu banyak.."

"Apa?"

"kamu itu miskin, dia kaya"

"uuhh"

"kamu itu jelek, dia tampan"

"ahhh"

"kamu bau, dia wangi"

"STOPP SAYANG!"

"kamu itu cuma seorang montir, dia itu seorang pengusaha kaya"

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGG"

"itulah kekurangan mu, sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi"

"hiks kejam banget kamu sayang hiks hiks"

.

naruto makan sambil nonton drama perdana, yang menurut naruto termasuk drama picisan tak bermoral"drama apaan ini..."naruto yang melihat adegan di drama itu, rasa nya perut naruto mual,

SKIP TIME

malam hari di kota kuoh, naruto berjalan di jalanan kota kuoh menuju kearah gereja tua yang tidak jauh dari apartment nya, tujuan naruto kegereja itu adalah seperti biasa untuk mendoakan sang ayah,

DUUUMMM

tiba-tiba naruto di kejutkan dengan suara ledakan yang berasal dari arah gereja tua itu, naruto pun bergegas menghampiri asal dari suara ledakan itu,

.

"ara ara ufufufu rasakan ini" ucap perempuan bersurai dark blue, dengan satu tangan nya yang dia angkat keudara,

'SHIING' dari langit muncul lingkaran sihir yang sangat besar, berwarna kuning,

CTAAAARRRZ

DUUUMMMMM

"ARRGGGGGG" teriak kesakitan sekelompok, malikat jatuh yang terkena sambaran petir milik perempuan itu,

malaikat jatuh yang terkena sabaran petir itu, langsung lenyap meninggalkan bulu bulu gagak yang berterbangan,

"iblis jalang kau akan mati disini"ucap pemuda berambut hitam pendek kepada perempuan itu, dia tidak terima teman nya di bunuh oleh iblis betina itu,

tubuh pemuda itu, membesar dan tumbuh bulu lebat berwarna hitam di seluruh badan nya, juga muncul ekor berbulu hitam, pemuda itu berubah ke wujud yokai werewolf,

 **"GRRR.. MATI KAU IBLIS"**

'SHIING' dari mulut werewolf mucul lingkaran sihir dan menembakan bola sihir kearah iblis perempuan itu,

'gawat...' batin perempuan bersurai dark blue, Perempuan iblis itu langsung, menciptakan kekai untuk menahan serangan yokai werewolf,

DUUM DUMM DUMMM

werewolf terus memberondong kekai buatan iblis betina itu, dengan bola sihir milik nya,

DUUM DUUM

'SHING' lingkaran sihir yang ada di depan mulut werewolf menjadi sangat besar **"MATILAH IBLIS KEPARAT"** werewolf itu menembakan bola sihir bersekala besar kearah kekai iblis betina itu,

BRAAAAAAKKK

KRAAK KRAAK

PRANGGG

DUUUMMMMM

terjadi ledakan saat bola sihir itu menghantam kekai milik perempuan bersurai dark blue hingga hacur berkeping keping, perempuan itu tergeletak tidak berdaya setelah di hantam sihir bersekala besar milik werewolf, keadaan perempuan itu sunguh memprihatinkan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh nya, juga pakaian nya yang robek dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam nya saja,

 **"AHAHAHA ADA KATA KATA, TERAKHIR IBLIS JALANG"**

"uhuk...uhuk."perempuan bersurai dark blue, masih punya kesadaran nya sedikit, dia mencoba mengerakan tubuh nya, tapi rasa nya sunguh sangat menyakitkan, alahasil dia pun hanya diam menutup mata, dan pasrah menuggu kematian menjemput nya,

 **"MATILAH"** 'WUUS' werewolf itu melesat menuju tubuh perempuan bersurai dark blue, yang sudah tidak berdaya, dengan cakar serigala nya, bersiap untuk mengoyak tubuh iblis betina itu,

DUUAAK

WUUUUUSSSSS

BRAAAKK

 **"ARRRRGGG"**

sebelum werewolf mencapai tubuh perempuan iblis itu, dia dihantam kepalan tangan naruto yang datang secara tiba-tiba, sampai tubuh nya terpental dan menabrak batu besar hingga menciptakan retakan laba-laba,

naruto benar-benar marah, saat melihat werewolf itu, ingin membunuh gagak-chan nya, sahabat naruto dari kecil, aura emas di tubuh naruto meluap luap,

 **[RAGE GEAR PRIME]**

muncul jubah becahaya emas, dengan kristal biru di dada naruto, 'SINNG' kristal biru yang ada di dada naruto bersinar terang,

 **"Tunggu jangan lakukan itu nar-**

legion tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapan nya, karena naruto memutuskan kontak dengan legion, tubuh naruto sudah di kuasai oleh amarah nya,

 **[RAGE DRAGON ULTIMATE BLANCE BREAKER]**

'SINGG' tubuh naruto bercahaya emas yang menyilaukan, setelah cahaya itu hilang terlihatlah tubuh naruto yang mengenakan armor berwarna emas dengan hiasan kristal biru dan juga mengenakan jubah emas nya,

WUUSS

naruto mengilang dan muncul di hadapan werewolf yang masih menempel di batu besar, akibat pukulan naruto tadi,

DUUAAKK

KRAK KRAAK

 **"ARRRRGGG"** teriak memelilukan werewolf, saat tubuh nya terasa seperti di hantam gunung, hingga meremukan tulang tulang nya,

naruto menghantam tubuh werewolf itu, dengan sangat kuat hingga menghancur kan, hapir seluruh tulang di dalam tubuh yokai werewolf itu,

WUUUUS

naruto menghilang sepuluh meter dari hadapan tubuh werewolf yang memprihatinkan, tubuh werewolf benar benar sekarat setelah menerima pukulan over power milik naruto,

 **[RAGE SHOOT ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION]**

SHIIINGGG

DUUUUUUUMMM

BLAAAAAAARRRRR

naruto menembakan laser bercahaya biru dari cristal yang ada di dada nya, kearah yokai werewolf itu, seketika tubuh werewolf pun lenyap dan musnah akibat tembakan laser naruto yang sangat kuat hingga menciptakan ledakan yang amat sangat dasyat,

 **"uhuk.. uhuk .. gagak-chan.."** naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulut nya, darah naruto merembas keluar melalui celah helm, naruto pun sekarat karena memaksa memakai mode blance breaker, yang belum naruto kuasai sepenuh nya,

naruto berjalan tertatih tatih menuju kearah gereja tua, untuk melihat keadaan gagak-chan, tapi setelah naruto sampai di depan gereja, naruto tidak menemukan tubuh gagak-chan nya,

kepala naruto tiba-tiba sakit, pandangan naruto semakin buram, hidung naruto pun mimisan, naruto tau pasti ini efek samping pengunaan mode blance breaker, yang belum dia kuasai,

KRAK PRAAANG

armor naruto pecah menjadi partikel cahaya emas, 'BRUUK' tubuh naruto pun pingsan karena mengunakan kekuatan sacred gear nya terlalu berlebihan,

KRAAAK

tercipta retakan dimensi di samping tubuh naruto dan dari retakan itu keluarlah perempuan cantik bersurai merah panjang sepinggul, memakai yukata berwarna merah dengan motif bunga,

"akhir nya aku menemukan mu ananta-kun"ucap perempuan bersurai merah itu, perempuan itu membawa tubuh naruto di pelukan nya dan memasuki retakan dimensi, yang dia buat tadi,

.

KRAAAK

Setelah kepergian perempuan bersurai merah yang membawa tubuh naruto, muncul retakan dimensi di tempat naruto tadi, dan dari retakan itu muncul gadis cantik bersurai indigo, dengan memakai seragam kuoh akademi,

"naru...? cihh sial aku terlambat awas kau great red.. naru adalah miliku hanya miliku.. "

KRAKK

gadis bersurai indigo itu, memasuki retakan dimensi yang dia buat dengan jari tangan nya sendiri,

.

SINNG

setelah kepergian gadis bersurai indigo, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu, dan mengeluarkan gadis cantik bersurai kuning di ikat ekor kuda, gadis itu juga memakai seragam akademi kuoh,

"apa benar aura nya, berasal dari sini era?"tanya gadis cantik bersurai kuning itu, entah pada siapa,

'SHING' muncul kalung dengan bandul kristal hitam di leher gadis cantik itu,

 **"tidak salah lagi, memang benar aura nya berasal dari sini, aku masih bisa merasakan nya"** kristal hitam itu berbicara kepada gadis bersurai kuning di ikat ekor kuda,

"tapi di sini tidak ada siapapun era?"tanya gadis itu kepada jiwa naga yang mendiami sacerd gear nya,

 **"sial sepertinya dia di bawa great red, aku bisa merasakan, aura great red** "jawab jiwa naga betina yang bernama eragon, kepada inang nya,

 **"ingat ino kau harus menikah, dengan inang legion"** ucap eragon kepada, gadis yang bernama lengkap yamanaka ino,

"iya aku tau itu, kau sudah mengatakan itu, lebih dari ratusan kali era"jawab ino, jiwa naga eragon memang sangat ingin memiliki keturunan, dari dewa naga suci legion, karena eragon tau nanti keturunan dari inang nya legion itu, sangat kuat half-blood dragon king, akan jadi kuat seperti ayah nya nanti(naruto),

SHING

gadis yang bernama ino itu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir yang muncul di bawah tanah tempat ino berdiri,

.

SKIP TIME

.

pagi hari di kota kuoh, lebih tepat nya di apartment naruto, naruto semalam pingsan dan di bawa great red, keapartment nya, yang ada di pinggiran kota kuoh,

naruto mulai sadar dari pingsan nya "eng..di mana aku" ucap naruto setengah sadar pada diri nya sendiri, seingat naruto dia pingsan saat menggunakan mode blance breaker nya,

naruto yang sudah sepenuh nya sadar, mengenali tempat dia berbaring itu, adalah kamar nya sendiri, naruto binggung kenapa di bisa ada di kamar nya, seingat naruto dia pingsan di depan gereja tua,

ketika naruto ingin bangun, naruto di kejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di pinggang nya,

"jangan pergi ..ananta-kun"ucap perempuan cantik bersurai merah yang bernama great red(A/N: bayangin aja great red bentuk manusia nya seperti Erza dari fairy tale)

"UWAA" teriak kaget naruto, naruto pun melepaskan pelukan great red, dan berdiri menjauh dari ranjang nya,

"si-siapa kau..? ke-kenapa kau ada di kamar ku, dan TELANJANG!"tanya naruto kepada perempuan cantik itu, dengan di akhiri teriakan nya, saat melihat tubuh perempuan cantik itu, ternyata telanjang tidak memaki sehelai benangpun,

great red tersenyum manis kearah naruto, dia suka reaksi dari inang suami nya, "kamu juga telanjang... ananta-kun" ucap great red, jari nya menujuk badan naruto yang telanjang sama seperti nya,

"UWAA...DI MANA BAJU KU .."teriak naruto histeris saat melihat tubuh nya sendiri juga telanjang sama seperti perempuan itu,

naruto segera berlari kearah jendela, dan menutupi tubuh nya dengan orden jendela nya, great red yang melihat tingkah lucu inang suami nya hanya mengelengkan kepala, dia heran kenapa inang suami nya itu sangat polos,

"aku great red, dan aku adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...istri mu"

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD: bukan punya saya

.

.

RATE: M

PAIR: NARUTO X HINATA X GREAT RED X ...?

.

WARNING: gaje, typo, romance(echi), sedikiumor garing, strong naru secara bertahap, over power naru, harem(banyak) sedikit mainstream dll

saya senang beberapa dari reader-san menyukai cerita ini dan kalau masalah word chapter 2 kemarin saya minta ma'af hanya segitu kemampuan saya menulis cerita ini, juga word tergantung jalan cerita nya, saya juga membaca setiap review reader-san wow semua nya mendukung...saya juga sudah baca chap 2 kemarin ternyata banyak typo, dan jelek ...aburadul ahahahaha

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2: KUOH AKADEMI

.

.

Pagi hari di kota kuoh, lebih tepat nya di sebuah kamar apartment , terlihat naruto sedang tidur dengan sangat pulas, di samping naruto ada great red yang memeluk tubuh naruto,

"emm..."Great red mulai sadar dari alam mimpi nya, dia bangun dan melihat wajah naruto dari dekat,~ bluss mucul rona merah di pipi nya, inang suami nya itu benar benar sangat tampan kalau di lihat dari dekat,

great red sangat beruntung naruto mau menerima nya, setelah kemarin great red berpura pura di perawani naruto, tentu saja naruto percaya karena tangisan great red benar benar seperti perempuan yang di renggut kesucian nya,

.

MINI FASTBACK ON

.

"APA...! i-is-istri ku .."naruto kaget saat mendengar perempuan itu mengaku istri nya,

"mu-mungkin kau salah orang g-great red-san, aku belum me-menikah dengan siapapun"

"hiks hiks begini kah hiks, sikap mu setelah semalam, kau merenggut keperawanan ku hiks hiks" great red pura pura menangis seperti korban pelecehan,

naruto merasa bersalah pada perempuan cantik itu, karena dia telah menghancurkan masa depan perempuan itu, yang naruto sendiri tidak ingat kejadian semalam,

"tapi aku tidak ing-

"HUUUAA HIKS HIKS lebih baik aku mati saja..!"ucapan naruto di potong tangisan great red yang semakin menjadi jadi,

"JANGAN !" 'GREB' naruto berteriak dan langsung berlari memeluk tubuh telanjang great red,

'hihihi kena kau naru-kun' batin senang great red, great red membalas pelukan naruto dengan erat, sambil terus menangis biar inang suami nya itu percaya,

"ma'af kan aku red-chan, aku janji akan bertangung jawab atas perbuatanku" naruto memeluk tubuh telanjang great red dengan erat, naruto berjanji akan menikahi great red setelah dia lulus sekolah nanti,

"Arigato naru ...hiks hiks" great red sangat senang, acting nya berjalan sesuai rencana, bahkan lebih dari yang dia rencanakan, setelah itu naruto tiba-tiba pingsan di pelukan great red karena tubuh naruto masih lemas akibat mengeluarkan mode balance breaker nya,

naruto tidur seharian dengan di temani great red yang senantiasa memeluk tubuh naruto yang lemas, dengan mengalirkan demonic power nya, supaya tubuh naruto kembali bugar seperti biasanya,

.

MINI FASTBACK OFF

.

"Selamat tinggal naru-kun" 'CUP' great red mencium bibir naruto sekilas, setelah itu great red bangun dari ranjang naruto, dan berjalan menjauhi ranjang naruto,

'KRAK'

Great red menciptakan retakan dimensi yang dia buat dari jari tangan nya sendiri, sebelum pergi great red melihat wajah inang suami nya dengan perasaan sedih,

sebenar nya great red tidak mau berpisah dengan inang suami nya, tapi tugas nya sebagai penjaga dimensi tidak boleh dia abaikan, bisa bisa ophis mengambil alih celah dimensi kalau dia meninggalkan nya terlalu lama,

great red memasuki celah dimensi, dan meninggalkan kamar naruto dengan perasaan sedih,

.

KRINNG

KRINGG

KRINGGG!

"iya iya aku bangun "naruto bangun dari ranjang nya, dan mematikan alarm nya, naruto binggung perasaan semalam dia tidur dengan red-chan, kenapa tidak ada red-chan saat naruto bangun, apa kemarin itu hanya mimpi?

"sial aku terlambat..!"naruto baru ingat hari ini adalah hari pertama nya masuk sekolah baru, naruto mengambil handuk dan bergegas kekamar mandi,

setelah naruto selesai mandi, naruto pun mengenakan seragam kuoh akademi dengan blazer hitam, dan naruto memasukan roti kepemangang,

naruto mengikat tali sepatu nya, setelah itu naruto mengambil tas dan kunci motor nya,

'KRINK' suara roti yang sudah matang dari panggangan, naruto mengambil roti itu dan memakanya, naruto berlari keluar apartment dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah roti panggang nya,

naruto menutup dan mengunci pintu apartment nya, setelah itu naruto berjalan kearah garansi nya, naruto membuka pintu garansi, memakai helm dan menaiki motor ninja berwarna putih milik nya sendiri, naruto menstater motor nya,

BRUMMMMM BRUMMM BRUMMM

naruto pun memacu motor nya dengan cepat menuju akademi kuoh, yang lumayan jauh dari apartment nya,

.

AKADEMI KUOH

.

akademi kuoh dulu nya adalah sekolah khusus untuk perempuan saja, tapi sebulan yang lalu kepala sekolah yang baru membuat sekolah itu menjadi umum, sontak itu kabar yang baik bagi para siswa dari sekolah lain yang ingin masuk akademi kuoh sejak dulu, para siswa dari sekolah lain berbondong bondong ingin masuk kesekolah itu, sebagian dari mereka ingin terkenal, sebagian lagi ingin menjadi harem king,

saat ini jumplah siswa di akademi kuoh masih sedikit dari siswi nya, karena tidak semua siswa di terima di sekolah itu, hanya yang nilai nya bagus saja yang di terima,

akademi kuoh kebanyakan perempuan yang mendominasi di sekolah itu dari pada laki-laki, guru pun semua nya wanita, perbandingan siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu sangat jauh yaitu 8/3, maka dari itu perempuan lah yang mendominasi,

saat ini di halaman sekolah masih ramai dengan para siswa dan siswi yang berlalulalang, ada yang bergosip, ada juga yang sedang merayu para siswi,

sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah memasuki halaman sekolah, sontak mobil itu menyita banyak perhatian siswa dan siswi yang ada di halaman sekolah, mobil itu berhenti di parkiran sekolah,

Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah gadis yang sangat cantik bersurai pink panjang memakai seragam akademi kuoh yang lumayan hot karena rok nya sangat pendek, gadis cantik itu bernama sakura haruno siswi kelas 3A di kouh akademi,

SAKURRA SENPAI ILOVE YOU...

SAKURA-CHAN HOTT..

SAKURA SENPAI... SANGAT CANTIK

SAKURAAAA-CHAN JADILAH PACAR KU..

teriakan para fans boy sakura, sakura termasuk satu dari delapan siswi terpopuler di akademi kuoh,

sakura yang mendengar terikan fans boy nya, hanya cuek saja sakura sudah biasa mendengar suara teriakan fans boy nya,

BRUUMM BRUMMM BRUMMM

tiba-tiba semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di halaman sekolah, di kejutkan dengan suara deru mesin motor, motor ninja berwarna putih memasuki halaman sekolah, sontak motor itu menjadi perhatian para siswa dan siswi kuoh akademi termasuk sakura,

motor ninja berwarna putih itu berhenti di parkiran akademi kuoh tepat di samping mobil sakura,

"fiuhh untung tidak terlambat" naruto mematikan mesin motor dan turun dari motor nya, naruto melepaskan helm nya, terlihatlah wajah naruto yang sangat tampan dengan surai kuning nya yang bercahaya terkena sinar matahari,

~bluss semua siswi yang melihat wajah naruto, langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus termasuk juga sakura,

'tampan hihihi.. dia harus menjadi miliku' batin sakura, sakura sangat ingin punya pacar seperti naruto dari dulu, sakura terus memperhatikan wajah naruto dengan rona merah di pipi nya,

naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana nya, yang naruto ambil adalah sebuah kertas pemberian kakek nya, kertas itu menunjukan arah ruang kepala sekolah,

naruto berjalan melewati sakura dan kerumunan siswa/siswi yang ada di halaman sekolah, untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah

di lantai dua akademi kuoh, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink panjang sepinggul terus memperhatikan naruto dengan intens,

"moka-sama apa anda, menyukai pemuda itu?"tanya perempuan bersurai ungu yang memakai seragam siswi akademi kuoh kepada tuan nya,

"ya aku menyukai nya, dia akan kujadikan mate ku"jawab moka, mata moka menjadi merah darah dan mengeluarkan dua taring vampire di dua sudut bibir nya, muncul rasa ingin memiliki naruto untuk dirinya sendiri,

pesona inang legion benar benar mampu memikat siapa saja di tambah wajah naruto yang tampan, bahkan mahluk sekelas dewi pun akan terpikat dengan pesona inang legion,

"ayo ira kita masuk kekelas, sebentar lagi bel bunyi"ujar moka Kepada perempuan yang bernama ira,

"hai moka-sama "jawab ira Kepada tuan nya,

kedua gadis cantik itu pergi dari lantai dua gedung akademi kuoh, dan masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing,

naruto berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan terus melihat kertas yang menunjukan arah ruang kantor kepala sekolah,

"kekiri.. lurus belok ke kanan lu-

BRUKK

"itai itai.."suara kesakitan seorang gadis yang bertabrakan dengan naruto, karena terlalu fokus dengan kertas pemberian kakek nya, naruto menabrak seorang gadis hingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai koridor sekolah,

"ma'af nona.. aku tidak sengaja"ucap naruto, naruto membantu gadis itu berdiri,

setelah gadis itu berdiri dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang telah berani menabrak nya hingga jatuh, mata gadis itu melotot, ternyata orang itu sangat tampan ~bluus mucul rona merah di kedua pipi nya,

"saya benar benar minta ma'af no-

"shion"

"eehh?"

"pangil saja shion, tambah chan juga boleh"

gadis bernama shion itu memperkenalkan dirinya, kepada naruto, dengan senyum termanis nya, biar naruto terpikat pada dirinya, sepertinya shion jatuh cinta pada naruto di pandangan pertama,

"saya minta ma'af shion-san, dan ma'af saya sedang buru-buru, permisi shion-san"naruto berjalan melewati shion yang mematung, biasanya semua siswa laki-laki akan terpesona dengan senyum manisnya, tapi tidak dengan naruto,

tujuan naruto masuk ke kuoh akademi bukan untuk cari gadis gadis cantik, tapi untuk cari informasi tentang ibunya, naruto sudah berjanji kepada mendiang ayah nya, untuk menyerahkan kalung liontin berbentuk hati kepada ibunya,

shion bingung kenapa pemuda itu tidak terpesona dengan senyum termanis nya, perasaan shion tadi sudah memakai serbuk pesona di bibir nya,

SING

tiba-tiba muncul sayap kupu-kupu berwarna pink di punggung shion'i-ini tidak mungkin!'batin shion tidak percaya,

shion adalah elf setiap elf yang menemukan pasangan sejati nya, akan mengeluarkan sayap nya secara otomatis, dan pada saat itulah kekuatan nya juga meningkat,

untung koridor sekolah saat ini sepi karena semua siswa dan siswi sudah masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang melihat sayap nya,

shion menghilangkan sayap nya dan berjalan kearah kelas nya, karena sebentar lagi guru akan masuk kekelas shion, shion adalah siswi kelas 3C di akademi kuoh,

akhirnya naruto menemukan ruang kantor kepala sekolah, setelah mencari nya lebih dari sepuluh menit,

TOK TOK TOK

"silahkan masuk" ucap suara dari dalam ruang kantor kepala sekolah, naruto masuk dan berdiri dihadapan meja kepala sekolah,

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya kepala sekolah kepada naruto,

"saya ingin mendaftar masuk kesekolah ini, ini formulir nya" ucap naruto sopan kepada kepala sekolah, dengan menyerah kan data diri nya pada kepala sekolah,

kepala sekolah menerima formulir itu dari tangan naruto, dia membaca isi dari data naruto,

"baiklah kau di terima, di sekolah ini dan serahkan ini kepada guru, yang ada di kelas 3B"ucap kepala sekolah, sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah di beri stenpel, kepada naruto,

naruto menerima kertas itu dari tangan kepala sekolah"kalau begitu saya, permisi"ucap sopan naruto kepada kepala sekolah, naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruang kantor kepala sekolah kuoh akademi,

.

CELAH DIMENSI

.

di celah dimensi tedapat dua gadis cantik yang melayang, kedua gadis itu saling berhadapan dengan mengeluarkan aura membunuh mereka masing-masing,

"ada apa kau kemari **hinata** " tanya great red pada gadis bersurai indigo yang bernama hinata, dengan diakhiri penekanan nama hinata, great red memang tidak suka kepada hinata,

"aku ingin kau.. menjauhi naru, dia adalah miliku hanya **miliku** " jawab hinata pada great red, dengan penekanan kata miliku, hinata memang akan memusnahkan siapa saja yang mencoba merenggut naruto dari nya,

"naru-kun adalah... suami ku, jadi hanya aku yang boleh, memiliki nya"ucap great red, great red juga tidak mau menyerahkan naruto kepada siapapun,

"suami mu adalah legion, bukan naru.. jadi jauhi naru, atau aku akan membunuh mu.. **GREAT RED"** hinata benar benar serius dengan ancaman nya, dia memang akan membunuh great red kalau masih nekat merebut naruto nya,

"ahahaha.. membunuhku, kalau begitu mari kita, buktikan siapa yang, akan mati **HINATA** " aura merah di tubuh great red meluap luap,

tubuh great red membesar dan kembali ke bentuk naga nya yang sangat besar dan mengerikan,

 **"GOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGG"**

auman great red sunguh sangat kuat hingga membuat celah dimensi retak, dan mementalkan tubuh hinata yang ada di hadapan nya,

 **"aku benar benar akan membunuh mu great red!"** suara hinata memberat dia benar benar marah pada great red, aura putih di tubuh hinata meluap luap,

tubuh hinata membesar menjadi naga berwarna putih, dengan sayap nya yang sangat besar, besar nya naga hinata sama seperti great red, dia juga mempunyai title sebagai great white, naga penghancur yang sangat di takuti oleh para mahluk supranatural, ophis dan trihexa/666 belum tentu bisa mengalahkan hinata,

 **"GOOAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG"**

KRAAK KRAAK PRAANGG

auman great white sangat kuat sekali lebih kuat dari great red, hingga membuat celah dimensi pecah berkeping keping, celah dimensi yang tadi nya indah berwarna warni, sekarang menjadi gelap gurita dan yang terlihat hanya great red dan great white,

kedua naga itu bertarung untuk menunjukan siapa yang paling kuat dari yang terkuat dan juga untuk memperebutkan naruto, siapa yang menang dia yang akan mendapatkan naruto untuk dirinya sendiri,

.

BACK TO NARUTO

.

"3B..3B ahh itu dia" naruto langsung berlari ketika melihat ruang kelas 3B, sesampai nya naruto di depan pintu kelas 3B, naruto pun mengetuk pintu nya,

TOK TOK TOK

"iya sebentar" ucap seorang guru wanita bernama anko mitarashi yang sedang mengajar di kelas 3B,

anko membuka pintu kelas dan keluar untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu kelas nya,~ blusss muncul rona merah di pipi guru cantik itu, saat melihat wajah naruto,

"anda sensei di kelas 3B?" tanya naruto sopan kepada anko, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari anko, anko hanya diam seperti patung saat melihat wajah naruto, muncul rasa ingin memiliki naruto untuk dirinya sendiri,

kan saya sudah bilang pesona inang legion mampu memikat siapa saja bahkan mahluk sekelas dewi pun akan jatuh kepelukan naruto,

"apa sensei baik baik saja ?"

"aah iya aku baik baik saja... aku anko mitarashi sensei kelas 3B, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"ucap anko setelah sadar dari acara mengagumi wajah naruto,

"ini dari kepala sekolah, untuk mitarashi sensei"ucap naruto sopan, dengan menyerah kertas pemberian kepala sekolah kepada anko,

anko menerima kertas itu dari tangan naruto dan mebaca nya"ohh jadi kamu murid, pindahan dari khs"ucap anko pada naruto,

"siapa nama mu tampan?" tanya anko pada naruto dengan senyum termanis nya,

"naruto namikaze, mitarashi sensei"

"baiklah namikaze-kun tunggu disini, setelah ku pangil nama mu, kau harus masuk kekelas"ucap anko kepada naruto,

"hai mitarashi sensei" balas naruto pada guru nya dengan sopan,

setelah itu anko memasuki ruang kelas nya dan berdiri memandang murid murid nya,

"anak anak hari ini, kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan masuk namikaze-kun"ucap anko dari dalam kelas,

naruto yang mendengar itu, memasuki kelas dan berdiri di samping anko,

"hai semua nama saya, namikaze naruto mohon bibingan nya, untuk satu tahun kedepan" ucap sopan naruto sembil membungkukan punggung nya,

KYAAAA TAMPAN...

NARUTO-KUN...JADILAH SUAMI KU!

NARUTO-KUN ...KAU HARUS JADI MILIKU!

NARU-KUN TIDURI AKU KITA BUAT ANAK..

DIAAAAAAAAMMM!

teriakan anko membuat para siswi diam seketika, terjadilah keheningan sesaat"naru kau boleh duduk, dimanapun yang kau suka"ucap anko pada naruto,

"hai sensei"

naruto berjalan kearah bangku kosong di pojok kanan kelas baru nya,

"baiklah anak anak buka buku halaman 34" ucap anko pada semua murid murid nya,

.

SKIP TIME

.

saat istirahat para murid berhamburan keluar kelas, banyak siswi yang mengajak naruto, tapi semua ajakan siswi di tolak naruto dengan halus,

yang tersisa di kelas hanya naruto saja, naruto sedang mengerjakan pelajaran yang di beri anko sensei tadi,

"hmm ini sih mu-

 **"naruto!"** ucapan naruto di potong suara legion, di dada naruto muncul bulatan cahaya biru,

"legion kenapa kau muncul! nanti aura mu, bisa dirasakan oleh iblis dan mahluk lain nya!" ucap naruto panik, kenapa legion tiba-tiba muncul saat dia berada di daerah kekuasaan iblis gremori dan shitri, bisa runyam urusan nya kalau ketahuan para mahluk supranatural yang ada di akademi kuoh,

 **"gawat! naruto kita harus, menghentikan pertarungan mereka!"** ucap panik legion, saat merasakan aura istri nya yang mengerikan sedang bertarung dengan great white di celah dimensi,

"apa mak-

naruto tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapan nya, saat tubuh naruto tiba-tiba di ambil alih oleh legion, bola mata naruto menjadi emas dengan bentuk vertical naga,

 **"ma'af naruto aku terpaksa, mengambil alih tubuhmu"** naruto yang di rasuki jiwa legion itu berdiri dari kursi nya,

KRAK

naruto menciptakan retakan dimensi dengan mengunakan jari tangan kanan nya, naruto memasuki retakan dimensi yang dia buat dengan jari tangan nya sendiri,

naruto tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan naruto dari tadi,

"dewi kaguya pasti senang, saat mendengar inang legion itu, ternyata ada di kota kuoh ...tidak sia sia aku ke sini"ucap seorang pemuda berambut putih, yang mengenakan seragam siswa kuoh akademi,

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD:bukan punya saya

.

.

.

RATE: M

.PAIR: NARUTO X HINATA X GREAT RED X INO ...?

.

.

WARNING:typo, gaje, romance(echi), sedikit humor garing, strong naru secara bertahap, over power naru, harem, sedikit mainstream dll

ini untuk menjawab rasa penasaran reader-san

hhh gimana ya ngomong nya hmm gini setiap naga betina di cerita yang saya buat ini punya demonic atau bisa di sebut dragonic power di antara nya adalah, great red, great white, dan blue dragon(eragon),

aduh perut saya sakit #PLAK, saya kan cuma bilang muncul rasa ingin memiliki naruto? tapi hanya 5 harem asli naruto bukan semua gadis reader-san

INI DAFTAR HAREM NARUTO

1: hinata hyuuga/great white

2:keyra akasuna/great red

3: ino yamanaka/inang eragon

4:...?

5:...?

.

.

.

saya senang beberapa dari reader-san menyukai ceri-( PLAK#dapat tamparan dari reader-san)

reader:thor jangan di ulang lagi kata dari chap kemarin itu semakin membuat jengkel saja!

author:ma'af ehehehehe baiklah langsung saja

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3: RIVAL

.

.

.

CELAH DIMENSI

.

DUUUUUMMMMMM

DUUUUUUMMMMMM!

 **"GOAAARRRRGGG"**

 **"GOAAARRGGGGG"**

great red dan great white terus bertarung di celah dimensi, untuk memperebutkan naruto, kekuatan great red terus meningkat hingga mendekati over power milik gold dragon(legion)

great white juga tidak mau kalah, dia meningkatkan kekuatan nya hingga mendekati over power milik gold dragon(legion)

kedua naga itu menyiapkan kekuatan penghancur masal, yang mampu menghancurkan dunia ini,

partikel partikel kecil terkumpul di kedua mulut naga betina itu, kedua naga itu siap menembakan kekuatan penghancur masal milik mereka masing-masing,

KRAAK

muncul retakan dan keluarlah naruto yang masih dirasuki jiwa naga legion,

 **"kalian berdua hentikan, pertarungan kalian"**

kedua naga itu menoleh kearah suara yang menggangu pertarungan mereka, sontak kedua mata naga itu melotot saat melihat naruto, mereka menghilangkan kekuatan penghancur masal dan kembali kebentuk manusia nya'

"naru/naru-kun!" ucap great red dan hinata secara bersamaan, kedua gadis itu melesat kearah naruto 'GREB' dan memeluk naruto dengan erat, hinata memeluk naruto dari depan sedangkan great red memeluk naruto dari belakang,

 **"apa yang membuat, kalian saling membunuh?"** tanya naruto kepada kedua gadis itu,

"ini semua salah, great red naru"jawab hinata kepada naruto, hinata membenamkan wajah nya ke dada naruto, hinata menghirup aroma jeruk yang keluar dari tubuh naruto, aroma naruto benar benar membuat hinata mabuk kepayang, hingga ingin terus menghirup aroma naruto nya,

"APA..! bukanya kau yang mendatangiku, dan mengancam akan membunuhku"jawab great red, dia tidak terima disalahkan oleh hinata, great red juga menjilati leher belakang naruto dengan lidah nya, secara menyeluruh hingga belakang leher naruto bermandikan air liur great red, great red sangat suka menjilati naruto, sejak kejadian naruto kehilangan tenaga nya dan harus di alirkan dragonic power oleh great red,

"itu karena kau mencoba merebut, naru dariku great red!"balas hinata kepada great red, dia juga tidak mau disalahkan oleh great red

"grrr.. sudah kubilang, naru-kun itu suamiku **hinata** " balas great red kepada hinata, dia tidak mau menyerahkan naruto kepada siapapun, aura di tubuh great red kembali meluap luap,

 **"kau minta kubunuh ya, naru itu miliku great red"** suara hinata kembali memberat dan aura nya juga kembali meluap luap, hinata juga tidak mau menyerahkan naruto kepada siapapun,

 **"bisakah kalian berdua tenang"** ucap naruto, naruto risih saat melihat great red dan hinata memperebutkan dirinya, bukanya dia tidak suka dengan hinata dan great red, tapi aura kedua naga itu yang membuat naruto tidak nyaman,

hinata dan great red langsung diam ketika mendengar ucapan naruto, kedua gadis naga itu melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh naruto, hinata dan great red melayang di hadapan naruto dengan kepala tertunduk,

 **"hhh dengar keyra dan hinata, bukankah kalian bisa berbagi diriku? aku janji akan berlaku adil pada kalian"** ucap naruto pada hinata dan keyra A.K.A great red

"tunggu dulu..! dari mana kau tau nama asli ku, naru-kun?"tanya keyra, dia langsung mendongkakan kepala nya ketika naruto memangil nama asli nya,

"dan naru..! tidak pernah memangilku hinata.. dia hanya memangilku hime-chan?"timpal hinata, dia juga langsung mendongkakan kepala nya ketika naruto memangil nya hinata,

' **s-sial aku lupa kebiasaan naruto!** ' batin panik legion, dia lupa kebiasaan naruto dan juga dia kelepasan memangil nama asli istri nya,

 **"eehh..! ano-e eto... mu-mungkin k-kalian salah dengar, hime-chan red-chan aha-AHAHAHA"** ucap panik naruto, dengan diakhiri tawa yang di paksa kan, sebelum masuk kedalam celah dimensi, legion sudah menghilangkan aura nya agar terlihat seperti naruto, legion juga merubah bola mata nya menjadi biru shapire seperti milik naruto,

hinata dan keyra memandang curiga pada naruto yang ada dihadapan mereka, keyra dan hinata baru ingat naruto tidak bisa membuka celah dimensi, dan kalau pun bisa naruto sudah mati dari tadi karena dia hanya manusia setengah iblis, hanya naga saja yang bisa bernapas di celah dimensi, kecuali dia punya pelidung seperti milik arthur pendragon,

hanya satu kemungkinan yang ada pikiran kedua gadis naga itu, bahwa yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah...

"LEGION!/ANATA!" teriak hinata dan keyra secara bersamaan,

terjadilah acara kejar kejaran di celah dimensi dengan naruto sebagai target hinata dan keyra, legion senang bisa membuat istri nya tertawa senang bersama hinata, yang terus mengejar diri nya,

.

REAL WORD

.

KRAAK

muncul retakan dimensi di ruangan kelas 3B dan dari retakan dimensi itu keluarlah naruto dengan pakaian yang robek compang camping seperti gembel dan hampir telanjang dada, kerena ulah kedua naga betina itu,

naruto melihat sekeliling nya, ternyata sepi tidak ada satupun siswa dan siswi, ruangan kelas juga gelap dan hanya di terangi sinar rembulan yang tembus melalui jendela kaca di ruangan kelas 3B,

ternyata celah dimensi yang kacau, bisa mempecepat waktu pada umum nya, padahal naruto hanya pergi selama 15 menit, tapi ketika naruto kembali ternyata sudah jam 10 malam! itu artinya 1 menit di celah dimensi sama dengan 1 jam di dunia nyata,

 **'gawat pasti naruto murka!'** batin legion panik, legion tau pasti naruto marah karena dia membuat naruto membolos di hari pertama nya masuk sekolah,

BRUUK

tubuh naruto tiba-tiba jatuh kelantai ruang kelas nya, saat jiwa legion kembali ke alam bawah sadar nya, yaitu didalam sacred gear naruto,

"eng.. di mana ini?"naruto perlahan mulai sadar dari pengaruh jiwa legion, naruto pun perlahan bangkit dari lantai ruang kelas nya,

seingat naruto dia sedang mengerjakan pelajaran yang di berikan anko sensei, dan tiba-tiba legion muncul berbicara tentang menghentikan pertarungan mereka? saat itu lah tiba-tiba semua nya menjadi gelap,

setelah naruto berdiri, dia melihat sekeliling nya, ternyata dia masih ada di ruang kelas 3B, tapi kenapa ruang kelas itu gelap dan hanya di terangi sinar rembulan? tunggu dulu sinar rembulan!

mata naruto langsung melotot saat melihat jam di dinding ruang kelas nya, ternyata sudah jam 10 malam! mata naruto juga hampir keluar saat melihat seragam nya, yang compang camping seperti gembel,

"UUWAAAA APA APA'AN INI!"

naruto berteriak histeris saat melihat seragam nya itu compang camping!, dan juga kenapa bisa dia di kelas nya hingga larut malam!

naruto baru ingat ini semua terjadi setelah legion mucul secara tiba-tiba, saat dia sedang mengerjakan pelajaran yang di beri anko sensei, sekarang dia tau inti dari masalah yang dia alami saat ini dan itu adalah...

"LEGIOOOOOOOOON!"

teriak naruto histeris, naruto benar benar marah pada legion! tapi dia kesampingkan dulu masalah legion, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan pada kakek nya, kakek nya pasti murka saat tau dia membolos di hari pertama nya masuk sekolah,

bicara soal kakek nya, naruto jadi ingat dia juga punya kerja part time di restoran kakek naruto, tamatlah wirayat motor nya, karena dia bolos kerja! naruto sudah janji pada kakek nya kalau sampai dia bolos kerja!

motor naruto sebagai jaminan nya, karena motor itu adalah pemberian kakek naruto, untuk dirinya dengan syarat dia harus bekerja di restoran kakek nya itu,

naruto berjalan kearah pintu ruang kelas 3B, naruto memegang kenop pintu dan mencoba membuka nya, tapi tidak bisa di buka karena pintu kelas di kunci dari luar,

'bagus sekali..sekarang aku terkurung di sini' batin naruto kesal, hari ini memang hari paling sial bagi naruto,

"ini ilegal tapi.. aku harus keluar dari sini" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri,

BRAAK!

naruto menendang pintu kelas hingga hancur berkeping keping, akibat tendangan kaki kanan nya, naruto tidak menyangka tendang nya bisa menghancurkan pintu itu,

naruto mengambil tas nya dan berjalan keluar kelas 3B,

naruto berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah, samar samar naruto merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dari atap sekolah, tapi dia tidak peduli dengan aura itu, naruto mempercepat langkah nya menuju halaman sekolah akademi kuoh,

setelah naruto sampai di halaman sekolah, dia kembali berjalan kearah parkiran akademi kuoh,

.

ATAP SEKOLAH

.

di atap sekolah terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam, pemuda itu memperhatikan naruto dengan pandangan yang meremehkan,

"hn dia terlihat lemah.. elgion"ucap pemuda bernama lengkap uchiha sasuke, pada jiwa naga yang bersemayam di dalam sacred gear nya,

sasuke mengenakan baju seperti di canon, dengan balutan jubah akatsuki, ya sasuke masuk kedalam organisasi akatsuki, akatsuki adalah organisasi para mahluk supranatural dan juga orang orang yang punya sacerd gear,

tujuan akatsuki adalah menciptakan perdamain yang sesunguhnya di dunia ini, akatsuki dan chaos brigade sangat bertentangan kedua organisasi ini punya tujuan masing-masing, chaos brigade dipimpin oleh ophis oroboros dragon, sedangkan akatsuki dipimpin oleh dewi kaguya,

SHING

muncul sayap mekanic berwarna merah di punggung sasuke(sayap sasuke seperti milik vali tapi berwarna merah)

 **"ahahaha kenapa tidak kau coba saja.. kekuatan rival mu.. itu sasuke!"** ucap elgion kepada inang nya,

elgion adalah naga kegelapan true darknes dragon, legion dan elgion kedua naga ini selalu bertarung untuk mendapatkan title sebagai great dragon king, tapi setiap pertarungan selalu di menangkan oleh legion,

sejak saat itulah legion mendapatkan title dari kami-sama, sebagai raja dari semua naga di dunia ini THE DRAGON KING LEGION,

tapi seiring berjalan nya waktu, elgion menjadi sangat kuat karena dia mendapatkan kekuatan nya, dari kegelapan manusia yang putus asa, dan kebencian mahluk lainya yang ada di dunia ini,

legion dan elgion kembali bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh mereka saat terjadi great war, tapi diakhir pertarungan kedua naga itu, dimenangkan oleh legion,

legion membuat elgion sekarat bersama kedua naga surgawi albion dan Ddrag, kerena ketiga naga itu bukan tandingan dari legion dalam mode full power ultimate god dragon, legion mengila dia menghancurkan apa saja termasuk tiga fraksi yang saat itu hampir punah, dan hampir memuaskan bumi ini, kalau kami-sama tidak datang dan menghentikan amukan legion,

"hn baiklah.. mari kita coba, seberapa kuat inang legion itu"

sasuke menyeringai, sasuke juga tipe orang yang maniak bertarung, dia juga pernah bertarung melawan anak dari zeus, yaitu perseus walaupun akhir nya seri,

sasuke melepas jubah akatsuki nya, karena itu akan menggangu dia, kalau ingin memasuki mode balance breaker,

 **[HOLE DRAGON ULTRA BALANCE BREAKER]**

mucul sinar cahaya berwarna hitam di tubuh sasuke, setelah cahaya itu hilang, terlihatlah armor berwarna hitam dengan hiasan kristal merah di tubuh sasuke, (bayangin aja armor sasuke seperti milik lssei tapi berwarna hitam dengan sayap mekanic merah)

 **"hn waktu nya berdansa"** ucap sasuke

SHING

sasuke menghilang dari atap sekolah, untuk menyapa rival nya yaitu naruto,

naruto berjalan kearah parkiran akademi kuoh, tapi tiba-tiba langkah naruto berhenti dia tau ada seseorang di belakang nya,

"kenapa.. kau mengikuti ku?" tanya naruto pada orang itu, tanpa membalikan badan nya

"naru.. apa benar itu kau!"ucap seorang gadis bersurai dark blue,

DEG

naruto kenal dengan suara gadis itu, dia adalah gagak-chan nya naruto, naruto membalikan badan nya dan ternyata memang benar itu adalah gagak-chan nya,

gadis yang bernama lengkap himejima akeno, langsung berlari kearah naruto 'GREB' dan memeluk naruto dengan sangat erat, dia sangat merindukan naruto nya, akeno sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sangat dia cintai,

"hiks hiks jadi kamu, masih hidup naru-kun hiks" akeno menangis di pelukan naruto,

naruto dan ayah nya memang di kabarkan meningal saat terjadi ledakan di laboratory milik ayah naruto, akeno sangat terpukul ketika mendengar kabar meninggal nya naruto, bahkan akeno juga sempat putus asa ingin bunuh diri, dan pada saat itulah akeno bertemu rias gremory,

rias mencoba menyadarkan akeno, perlahan tapi pasti akeno mulai merelakan kepergian naruto nya, akeno tidak akan melepaskan naruto nya lagi, dia tidak mau membuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kali nya,

naruto membalas pelukan akeno, dia juga merindukan gagak-chan nya,

'gawat!...'batin naruto, dia merasakan ada bahaya yang mengancam nya juga gagak-chan nya, naruto memegang pingul akeno,

"naru-kun.. apa yan-KYAAAAAAAA"akeno tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapan nya, karena tubuh nya dilempar naruto keudara,

tiba-tiba mucul lubang hitam di bawah kaki naruto, naruto tidak bisa bergerak, lubang hitam itu mengunci pergerakan naruto,

 **[HOLE BOOM]**

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

WUUUSS

BRAAAK!

"uhhg.." rintih naruto, ketika tubuh nya terpental akibat ledakan itu, dan menghantam tembok pembatas halaman akademi kuoh, hingga menciptakan retakan laba-laba,

"NARU-KUN...!"teriak akeno histeris saat melihat tubuh naruto terkena ledakan dan terlempar menghantam tembok,

"uhuk.. uhuk"naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya, ledakan tadi benar benar melukai organ dalam naruto,

SING

muncul lubang hitam di hadapan tubuh naruto yang sekarat, akibat terkena ledakan hebat tadi,

 **[HOLE BOOM ULTRA DESTRUCTION]**

DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

terjadi ledakan yang amat sangat besar, menghacurkan tempat naruto tadi, ledakan itu bahkan sampai terdengar dari radius 500 km,

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

bagai manakah nasib naruto kita lihat saja di chapter depan,

NEXT CHAPTER 4 :LONGINUS VS LONGINUS

RYU KENZEI LOG OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO DAN HIGSCOOL DXD:bukan punya saya

RATE:M

PAIR: Naruto X Ino X Keyra X Hinata X...?

WARNING:gaje, typo, romance(echi),sedikit humor garing, strong naru secaram bertahap, over power naru, sedikit mainstream dll.

.

Gomen kalau up nya lama.. akibat kesibukan yg menumpuk saya lupa punya fanfic yg harus saya selesaikan

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4: LONGINUS VS LONGINUS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kepulan debu bekas ledakan yang amat sangat dasyat, masih mengempul di halaman sekolah akademi kuoh,

"NARUUUUUU!" Akeno berteriak histeris, saat melihat tubuh naruto terkena ledakan yang amat sangat dasyat tadi,

Akeno turun dari udara dan menghilangkan sayap iblis nya, Akeno berlari kearah bekas ledakan tadi, dangan air mata nya yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indah nya, dia sangat takut kehilangan Naruto untuk kedua kali nya,

setelah Akeno sampai di tempat bekas ledakan tadi, yang dia lihat hanya kawah yang lumayan besar dan dalam, Akeno turun kekawah dan berlari ketengah kawah itu, tapi di tengah kawah tidak ada tubuh Naruto, yang ada hanya sepihan baju dengan darah Naruto,

"hiks hiks.. Naru-kun hiks hiks" Akeno menangis, Akeno mengumpulkan serpihan baju Naruto dengan pandangan kosong seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi, air mata nya terus mengalir ketika akeno mengumpulkan serpihan baju naruto nya,

kenapa kami-sama sangat kejam pada dirinya, apa karena dia iblis dan anak dari malaikat yang terbuang? jadi tidak pantas mendapatkan sedikit saja kebahagiaan!

"NARUUUU-KUUUN!"

BRUUK!

teriak Akeno memilukan tiba-tiba tubuh Akeno pingsan, dia tidak kuat menahan kesedihan nya, untuk yang kedua kali nya dia kehilangan orang yang sangat dia cintai,

di udara terlihat seorang mengunakan armor hitam dengan hiasan kristal merah dia adalah Sasuke,

Sasuke membentangkan sayap mekanic nya, dia terlihat sangat gagah sebagai inang Elgion the true darkness dragon,

 **"hn lemah.. dia tidak pantas, menjadi rival ku"** ucap Sasuke pada Elgion, Sasuke memang arogan dan gila bertarung, Sasuke kecewa dengan rival nya ternyata dia lemah dan mudah di bunuh,

 **"ahahaha.. inang Legion tidak, semudah itu kalah Sasuke.. dia hanya belum serius!"** balas Elgion, dia tau inang Legion itu tidak mudah dibunuh oleh siapapun,

SHING

DUAAK!

 **[RAGE GRAVITY ]**

SWUUUUUS

DUUUUUUUUUM!

 **"uhhg arrgggg"** teriak Sasuke kesakitan, saat tubuh nya jatuh dari langit dengan sangat cepat, dan membentur tanah dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan besar,

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung memukul sasuke dengan sangat keras, di tambah gravity milik Legion,

Naruto melayang di udara dengan balutan armor bercahaya emas di hiasi kristal biru, dan juga jubah emas nya yang membalut armor milik naruto,

jubah naruto berkibar tertiup hebusan angin menunjukan betapa gagah nya inang dari dewa naga Legion,

Naruto bisa selamat dari ledakan tadi dengan bantuan partner nya yaitu Legion, tanpa bantuan Legion mungkin naruto sudah menjadi debu saat terkena ledakan tadi,

 **"uhuk uhuk.. sial inang Legion, memang kuat !"** Sasuke memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya, darah sasuke merembas keluar melalui celah helm nya,

Sasuke perlahan bangun dari kawah bekas hantaman tubuh nya, dia memandang naruto yang ada di langit, benar kata Elgion inang Legion itu tidak boleh di remehkan!

Sasuke merentangkan sayap mekanic nya, 'WUUS' dan melesat terbang kehadapan naruto,

Sasuke dan naruto saling berhadapan di langit, dua pemuda pemegang sacerd gear tipe longinus itu, saling berhadapan dengan mengeluarkan aura mereka masing-masing,

sacred gear milik Sasuke bernama [HOLE GEAR DRIVE] yang didalam nya, terdapat jiwa naga kegelapan the darknes dragon Elgion,

sedangkan sacred gear milik Naruto bernama [RAGE GEAR PRIME] yang didalam nya terdapat jiwa naga suci the dragon king Legion,

 **"ahaha ... hallo Legion ..!"** sapa Elgion pada rival abadinya yaitu Legion,

 **"ohh rupanya.. itu kau Elgion!"** balas Legion malas, pada naga gila yang dulu selalu mengajaknya bertarung, siapa lagi kalau bukan Elgion,

 **"cih.. lihat saja aku, akan mengalahkan mu, melalui partner ku.."** ucap Elgion, dia masih tidak terima di buat malu oleh kekalahan telak nya dengan Legion saat great war,

 **"ahahaha.. partner mu, tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan, partner ku "** balas Legion, dia yakin naruto pasti menang melawan partner dari naga gila itu,

Naruto dan Sasuke meningkatkan aura nya hingga ke batas over power nya,

 **"hn waktu nya.. berdansa!"**

Sasuke melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto yang berada tidak jauh darinya, Sasuke mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tangan kanan nya, tapi Naruto menghindari pukulan Sasuke dengan bergeser kekiri, Naruto mencoba menendang badan Sasuke dengan kaki kiri nya, 'TAP' tendangan Naruto behasil di tahan Sasuke dengan tangan kanan nya, Naruto tersenyum di balik helm nya,

 **[RAGE GRAVITY]**

tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba memberat, dia jatuh dari langit dengan sangat cepat, sebelum jatuh membentur tanah, dia merentangkan tangan kanan nya kearah Naruto,

 **[HOLE DEVONIC ]**

tiba-tiba muncul lubang hitam di belakang Naruto, lubang hitam itu mencoba menelan Naruto, Naruto berusaha melawan nya, tapi hisapan lubang itu sangat kuat,

DUUUUUUUUM!

 **"AARRRRRGGG.."**

teriak Sasuke kesakitan saat tubuh nya membentur tanah dengan sangat keras, hingga membuat tanah sedikit terguncang akibat hantaman tubuh sasuke, armor Sasuke pun pecah berkeping keping menjadi partikel cahaya hitam,

SINNNNG

DUUUUUUUUAR!

di saat yang bersamaan tubuh naruto tertelan lubang hitam itu, dan meledak di langit malam, ledakan lubang itu sangat kuat hingga membuat langit menjadi terang sesaat akibat ledakan itu!

WUUS

BRAAK!

tubuh Naruto jatuh dari langit dan menghantam tanah, hingga membuat armor nya pecah berkeping keping menjadi partikel cahaya emas,

"uhuk ..uhuk" Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut nya, dia sekarat setelah menerima gravity milik Naruto,

Naruto juga sekarat setelah tertelan lubang hitam milik Sasuke, sekujur tubuh nya penuh dengan luka yang serius,

Sasuke mencoba berdiri, setelah dia berhasil berdiri Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan kearah tubuh Naruto yang sekarat,

Naruto juga mencoba bangkit perlahan, dia berdiri memandang Sasuke yang berjalan kearah nya, Naruto juga berjalan sempoyongan kearah Sasuke,

Sasuke menghentikan langkah nya , tiba-tiba muncul aura hitam ditubuh nya, aura hitam itu meluap luap,

 **[HOLE DRAGON ULTRA BALANCE BREAKER]**

tubuh Sasuke terselimuti aura hitam, setelah aura hitam itu menghilang, terlihatlah tubuh Sasuke yang kembali mengenakan armor hitam nya,

BRUUK!

Naruto jatuh berlutut tidak jauh dari hadapan Sasuke, Naruto memutahkan banyak darah dari mulut nya, pandangan Naruto juga semakin buram, Naruto sekarat setelah terkena tiga kali ledakan lubang hitam milik Sasuke, juga efek dari menggunakan mode balance breaker nya,

Sasuke merentangkan sayap mekanic nya, 'SWUUS' Sasuke melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto,

DUAK!

Sasuke menendang tubuh Naruto dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terpental dan berguling di tanah,

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Naruto 'GREG' dan mencekik leher Naruto dengan erat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan mencekik leher nya,

 **"hn lemah.. kau tidak pantas menjadi, inang Legion!"**

DUAK! DUAK!

Sasuke memukul tubuh Naruto yang sudah sekarat tanpa belas kasihan, 'SWUUS' Sasuke melesat kelangit dengan mencekik leher Naruto,

Sasuke melemparkan tubuh sekarat Naruto kearah kawah bekas ledakan tadi,

BRAAK!

tubuh Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, jatuh nya tubuh Naruto tepat di samping tubuh Akeno,

"ga-gagak... c-chan..."ucap Naruto lemah, telapak tangan kanan nya dia angkat dengan susah payah, hanya untuk membelai wajah Akeno,

 **"hn matilah bersama, iblis itu ...lemah!"**

Sasuke merentangkan tangan kanan nya kearah Naruto dan Akeno, aura hitam meluap luap menyelimuti armor Sasuke,

 **[HOLE ULTRA DEVONIC]**

muncul lubang hitam yang sangat besar di tanah tepat, di bawah tubuh Akeno dan Naruto

DUUUUUUUUUUAAAARRR!

terjadi ledakan saat lubang hitam itu menelan tubuh Naruto dan Akeno, ledakan itu sangat kuat hingga membuat tanah terguncang hebat sesaat,

 **"hn lem-**

DEG!

'a-apa ini..!' batin Sasuke, Sasuke tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapan nya saat dia merasakan aura yang sangat kuat dan mengerikan berasal dari ledakan tadi!

setelah debu bekas ledakan tadi menghilang terlihatlah, sebuah kekai emas melindungi Naruto yang memeluk tubuh pingsan Akeno,

aura emas di tubuh Naruto meledak meluap luap menyelimuti tubuh nya, mucul jubah emas dengan hiasan kristal biru di dada Naruto,

'gagak-chan' batin Naruto, dia akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai Akeno, dengan tangan nya sendiri walaupun mahluk itu sekelas dewa/dewi,

 **"Naruto jangan gunakan itu!, kau bisa buta!"** Legion memperingatkan Naruto agar jangan mengunakan mode terlarang nya, karena Naruto belum menguasai sepenuh nya, Legion takut inang nya itu buta karena mengunakan mode terlarang, tingkatan dari mode balance breaker nya Naruto,

"gomen Legion, aku ingin membalas perbuatan, bedebah itu yang mencoba membunuh gagak-chan ku" balas Naruto pada partner nya,

 **"tapi itu beresi-**

Legion tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapan nya, karena Naruto memutuskan kontak dengan Legion, dia akan membalas perbuatan Sasuke yang mencoba membunuh gagak-chan nya, walaupun resiko nya adalah kebutaan pada dirinya, dia tidak peduli yang terpenting adalah bedebah itu sekarat,

 **[EVOLUTION GEAR]**

sacred gear Naruto berevolusi, jubah emas ditubuh Naruto menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya emas, partikel cahaya emas itu masuk kedalam mata Naruto,

mata Naruto berubah menjadi pola riak air, muncul kristal biru di dahi Naruto, Surai kuning nya menjadi merah seperti milik ibunya, sayap iblis Naruto juga muncul di pungung nya, sayap iblis milik Naruto tiga kali lebih besar dari sayap iblis pada umum nya,

'i-ini kah yang di maksud kaguya!'batin sasuke, sasuke memang pernah mendengar tentang mata tuhan dari dewi kaguya, sekarang dia tau kenapa dewi kaguya sangat tertarik pada inang legion,

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan Naruto tidak percaya, aura dari rival nya itu mengerikan lebih mengerikan dari ketua nya, yaitu kaguya sang dewi kelinci,

Naruto berpenampilan mengerikan dengan mata nya yang menyala dikegelapan malam, 'SHING' kristal biru di dahi Naruto bersinar terang,

 **[EYES GOD DRAGON]**

Naruto berdiri sambil memeluk tubuh Akeno, dia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang meremehkan, evolusi sementara dari sacred gear milik Naruto memang merubah sifat palsu alias topeng Naruto selama ini, ke sifat asli nya yaitu sifat iblis yang arogan dan maniak bertarung,

Naruto memeluk tubuh Akeno dengan tangan kiri nya dan dia merentangkan tangan kanan nya kearah Sasuke,

 **[Bansho Ten'in]**

tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke tertarik kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat, Sasuke berusaha melawan nya tapi tarikan gravitasi milik Naruto sangat kuat,

dari ketiadaan muncul besi hitam panjang di tangan kanan Naruto, Naruto menggegam besi itu dengan erat,

JLEB!

KRAK KRAK PRANGGG!

"Uhhgg" rintih Sasuke, dia memutahkan darah segar dari mulut nya, Naruto langsung menusuk Sasuke dengan besi hitam itu, setelah tubuh Sasuke tertarik kehadapan nya,

Naruto menusuk Sasuke tepat di perut nya, hingga membuat armor Sasuke pecah berkeping keping menjadi partikel cahaya hitam,

Naruto melepaskan genggaman pada besi yang menusuk perut Sasuke 'DUAAK' Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke terpental jauh dari hadapan nya,

 **[Chibaku Tensei]**

muncul bola hitam di telapak tangan kanan Naruto, Naruto memelemparkan bola hitam itu kelangit tepat di atas tubuh Sasuke,

tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan terangkat kearah bola hitam itu, tanah itu terpotong kecil-kecil terangkat kearah bola itu dan menyatu mencoba membentuk planet baru,

's-sial besi ini mengekang pergerakan ku!' batin Sasuke, saat mencoba bergerak tapi tidak bisa, karena besi itu mengekang pergerakan nya, tubuh Sasuke perlahan melayang bersama tanah di sekitar halaman sekolah,

'gawat..bagai mana ini Elgion!' batin Sasuke bertanya pada partner nya, dia panik saat tubuh nya melayang mendekati planet kecil itu,

 **"gomen Sasuke aku tidak bisa membantu mu, tubuh ku juga tidak bisa bergerak, besi itu juga mengekang pergerakan ku"** balas Elgion pada partner nya, dia juga tidak bisa mengerakan tubuh nya, tusukan dari inang Legion itu juga mengekang pergerakan nya,

Sasuke panik saat tubuh nya melayang semakin dekat dengan bulatan planet yang terbuat dari sihir gravitasi milik Naruto,

DUUUUUUMMM! DUUAAARRR!

tiba-tiba planet buatan sihir Naruto meledak dan hancur akibat sihir seseorang, Naruto memandang kelangit dia. ingin tau siapa yang berani mencampuri urusan nya,

dan yang Naruto lihat adalah sekumpulan orang mengunakan jubah akatsuki, yang melayang dengan menginjak pasir seorang pemuda berambut merah, salah satu angota akatsuki mengendong tubuh sekarat Sasuke,

"aku tidak percaya Sasuke, di buat seperti ini oleh rival nya itu" ucap suigetsu dia tidak percaya, Sasuke yang kuat itu sekarat,

"hiks hiks Sasuke-kun hiks, kumohon bangun lah hiks hiks" tangis perempuan bersurai merah yang juga mengenakan jubah akatsuki dan berkacamata, yang bernama lengkap uzumaki Karin itu memeluk tubuh sekarat Sasuke dengan erat

"kita harus membawa Sasuke, kepada dewi Kaguya secepat nya" ucap pemuda berambut merah bernama lengkap sabaku Gaara,

 **"kalian pikir aku akan, membiarkan kalian pergi"** suara berat Naruto, membuat sekelompok orang berjubah Akatsuki itu memandang Naruto,

salah satu dari angota akatsuki itu turun dari pasir milik Gaara. dan mendarat tepat tidak jauh dari hadapan Evil Naruto.

"kalian bawalah Sasuke pada Kaguya-sama, biar aku yang menahan inang Legion itu!" ucap jugo.

"Tapi-

"cepat bawa dia pada dewi Kaguya-sama, sebelum keadaan nya memburuk" ucapan suigetsu di potong jugo.

Naruto menaruh tubuh Akeno secara perlahan di kawah bekas ledakan tadi. Naruto membelai wajah Akeno dengan pelan setelah itu.

dia berdiri dan memandang Sasuke yang ada di pelukan Karin. Naruto mengepalkan tangan nya dengan erat.

 **" aku akan membunuh kalian semua! "**

kristal yang ada di dahi Naruto bersinar terang. Naruto melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah sekelompok angota akatsuki itu.

 **"** **matilah kalian! [ULTIMATE DESTRU-**

 **[ MEGA SONNIC ]**

SWUSS!

BLAAAAARRRRRR!

tiba-tiba gelombang kejut magnetic menghantam tubuh Naruto dan membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar dan menghantam gedung olahraga hingga hancur!

muncul lagi seorang penguna sacred gear yang termasuk dalam kategori top longinus. dia adalah yamanaka Ino.

Ino melayang di langit dengan balutan armor berwarana ungu dengan hiasan kristal kuning. armor milik ino sangat sexy bagian perut dan pusar nya tidak tertutupi.

 **" aku benci iblis liar! "**

Ino tidak tau bahwa yang dia pukul tadi itu adalah calon suami nya. kalung kristal milik Ino bercahaya dan berkedip-kedip.

 **" ada** **apa Era? dan mana inang Legion katanya, kamu merasakan aura nya di sekolah? "** Ino bertanya pada jiwa naga Eragon yang bersemayam di dalam sacred gear nya.

Ino rela tidur cantik nya terlewatkan demi keinginan. Eragon yang ingin dia cepat-cepat mendapatkan inang Legion. sebelum mahluk supranatural atau yang lain nya, yang mendapatkan inang Legion.

Sacred gear milik Ino bernama [SONNIC FLOWERS] yang didalam nya terdapat jiwa naga Eragon. Eragon adalah satu dari lima naga betina yang tercantik dan mematikan di dunia DXD.

Selain gelombang magnetic kekuatan lain dari Eragon adalah menciptakan bunga dari ketiadaan. setiap bunga yang di ciptakan Eragon sangat beracun. ada juga bunga untuk mengobati dan masih banyak lgi kegunaan bunga yang di ciptakan Eragon.

Gaara dan angota akatsuki yang melihat ada kesempatan untuk mundur. mereka pun segera menaiki pasir milik Gaara dan pergi menjauh dari akademi kuoh.

 **" Ino yang kamu serang tadi, adalah inang LEGION-KUN! "** Eragon berucap dengan panik pada inang nya!

 **" A-apa! ja-jadi itu-**

BLAAARR!

Reruntuhan gedung olahraga yang menimpa tubuh Naruto hancur akibat kekuatan gravity milik nya,

Naruto merentangkan sayap iblis nya dan melesat terbang kelangit. ketika Naruto memandang tempat kelompok akatsuki tadi. ternyata kelompok tadi sudah tidak ada!

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan nya hingga mengeluarkan darah. dia gagal untuk membunuh bedebah yang telah membuat nya hampir kehilangan gagak-chan nya.

Naruto memandang kearah Ino. Ino yang merasa di perhatikan Naruto. muncul rasa takut dalam diri nya karena pandangan Naruto seakan-akan ingin membunuh nya.

 **" kau pengang- ARRGGG! "** Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. darah segar mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto bersinar emas menyilaukan, setelah beberapa saat cahaya emas di tubuh Naruto perlahan menghilang. dan setelah cahaya itu hilang terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang sudah kembali seperti sediakala.

Tubuh Naruto jatuh dari langit dengan sangat cepat, tapi sebelum tubuh Naruto menghantam tanah, Ino segera menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan memeluk nya,

 **"Era aku mendapatkan nya "** Ucap Ino sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka dan hampir telanjang itu.

 **"bagus Ino dan sekarang, bawa dia jadikan inang Legion-kun hanya, milik kita berdua AHAHAHA!"** Eragon tertawa senang akhir nya setelah sekian lama impian nya, akan terwujud melalui inang nya.

 **"tentu Era ..tapi sebelum itu, kita harus memperbaiki semua, kerusakan ini"** ucap Ino. dia tercengang melihat kerusakan yang di buat oleh inang Legion itu.

* * *

.

Di tempat yang tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun. terlihatlah sebuah singasana yang terbuat dari kegelapan. dan di duduki oleh seseorang berambut kuning panjang sebahu.

dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan hiasan kristal ungu di dada nya. dia memandang sebuah bola yang ada di tangan kiri nya.

Bola itu memperlihatkan pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke. sampai Naruto pingsan di pelukan Ino dengan tubuh penuh luka.

" dia lemah dan menyedihkan "

BRAS!

bola yang ada di tangan nya hancur menjadi butiran debu. mata biru saphire nya menyala di kegelapan tempat yang tidak di ketahui itu.

" tunggu saja aku akan ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..merebut sebagian diriku darimu **NARUTO!"**

 **TBC**


End file.
